ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Adamensapien
Adamensapiens are Diamond Ares' species. They live on the planet Capata. Appearance Adamensapiens are large crystalline humanoids. Most of them are fairly bulky. The colour of their crystals depends on the sub-species. Male Adamensapiesns have spikes on their shoulders. Their lower arms resemble shields. Sub-Species The Fredlusbla Sub-species The Fredlusbla sub-species is the most common of them all. They have a light blue colour scheme and are considered peaceful. The Fredlusbla make up about 48% of all the Ademensapiens. The Sellsynt Sub-species The Sellsynts are very rare. They once were the 2nd most common sub-species, but most were killed during the genocide in 2nd Great War. They are slim compared to everyone else and less strong. They are purple in colour. Estimated to be around 1%. The Stridigron Sub-species The Stridrigrons are considered very aggressive and are natural born fighters. In 2 out of 3 cases they were responsible for starting the great war on Capata. They are spring green in colour The males in most cases have a pair of spikes on their chests as well. The make up 41% of the population. They mostly inhabit the Fordrav region., but can be seen everywhere else. The Tenkarod Sub-species The Tenkarod sub-species are known as thinkers. In most cases, they are gifted with a bright mind made for solving problems and thinking outside the box. They are red in colour and the males no longer have the spikes on their shoulders, but still have the dents there for them. Sadly most of them were wiped out during the 3rd great war because the Gulredsla feared they will outsmart them. They make up around 4% The Gulredsla Sub-species Once upon a time, the Gulredsla made up about 73% of the population. During the first Great War, they were massively killed and oppressed by the Stridigrons. They made a massive comeback after the 2nd great war, rising back to about 56%, but most died in the 3rd great war that they started to get their revenge. They are yellow in colour. They make up the remaining 6%, but their numbers are quickly increasing. Biology It's quite possible that Adamensapiens evolved in some way from Petrosapiens. Many believe they share the same ancestor. Since the climate on Capata is fairly calm, they do not need an outer shell made of rock like their cousins. The crystals that can be seen actually work sort of like skin. Their insides are made of tissue that's able to quickly regenerate. Their bones are made of similar crystals but are more durable. Powers Adamensapiens possess crystalkinesis. They are able to generate diamonds from their own body. Their body is capable of energy refraction and redirection. They also possess enhanced strength and durability. They are capable of shooting diamond shards to shoot and weapons like blades from their arms for close-range fights. They also have enhanced agility. Their regeneration powers give them a sort of ageing immunity. Weaknesses Every Adamensapien has their own limit as to how much crystals/diamonds he or she can generate. If this limit is crossed, it will leave unfixable damage to the Adamensapien. Adamensapiens are also highly vulnerable to sonic-waves. In the 3rd great war, the Tenkarods actually developed a sort of bomb of sonic waves and it was later used by the Stridigrons to wipe out the Gulredslas. Notable Adamensapiens *Diamond Ares (Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Adamensapien) Trivia *The names of the sub-species are taken from Swedish words. They are combinations of their colour scheme and their nature. Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Reo 54 Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens